Update 1.0.1
Update 1.0.1 - 01/23/2019 Game * Removed the Halloween/Christmas seasonal items so they no longer spawn * Update the Wwise audio engine - please give us ANY feedback of unexpected audio issues - including if the screeching still happens * Removed unused textures from DDSTextures2.pak file (850MB -> 250MB) to reduce install size * Adjustment to base/DWS syncing to clients - should reduce the cases of being stuck after respawning * Decreased poison/radiation/torpidity screen visual effects * Decontamination shower should only remove radiation - no longer heals the player as well * Reduced the "epic" spawner used in bunkers and a couple of other areas on the map * Potential fixes for some physics related crashes * Disable physicalization on boids (birds, etc.) so the surface area errors won't appear Items * Fixed spelling of Cooked Snap Peas * Added ironsight kit item for the AT-15 and the Tactical shotgun * Don't display the mannequin arm on a player's back * Thatch added (can be harvested from some bushes) * Craftable Fire Drill added (can be used as a replacement for Matches and Lighter) * Update display name and description for Vertical Foregrip * Decrease mass of rope from 0.3kg to 0.1kg * Clarified which 7.62 rounds are used in the different 7.62 magazines * Removed harvest ability from Machete * Add glow to shotgun ironsight tritium mesh * Put P350 magazine into its own location category, otherwise mixes with the 357 revolver Base Building * Fixed missing damage multipliers for the plot sign * Decreased weight of Amalgamated kiosk to 250kg for better towing * Added more tolerance when checking parts on the server to help reduce some of the cannot be placed here messages * Increased the location precision when saving parts to the central database to reduce parts moving slightly after a server restart Vehicles * Disable physics reaction from players standing on boat AI * Remove blood pool from Brute death event Map * Fixed sound issue with exit door on Brightmoor bunker * Fixed a few floating item spawn locations * Fixed some doors and other minor issues based on feedback * Improved supermarket rain occluder setup * Fixed area where players could prone under a building * Removed the need to prone in a section in Brightmoor bunker, it caused issues and frustration * Delete/replace unoptimized test rock mesh used a few times in Sultan UI * Fixed several spelling, grammar, and readability issues with the UI hints * Changed date in the start screens to be 2019 Animations * AK74U, AKM, AT15, Bulldog, P90, Storm, AUMP - slight IK change to lowered crouch, lowered stand, and stand sprint * Remaining dry reloads added for firing weapons * Fixed standing and crouching select animations for all rifles * Fixed first select animations so arms don't pass behind player when looking down * Weaponposes altered for AT15, and Tactical 870 shotgun to support rear ironsight kit * Fixed some foregrip weaponpose animation errors * Unique fire animation for Bulldog added * Changed attachment layers for magazines during reloading to stop the magazine occasionally appearing at the end of the weapon on the first frame Textures/Models * Many optimizations to various textures and materials * LODs added for smoke grenade traps * Disable Lights on scope glass material so players can use headlamps at the same time * Tweaked Hunting scope to lessen artifacts, increase tex resolution << Back to Exp Update 1.0.1 | Proceed to Experimental Update 1.0.2 >> Category:Patch